Él lo ama rojo
by pfeffersteak
Summary: *Ubicado en el sexto episodio de Free! ES* "Si Rin cae Haru lo seguirá". Eso confirmó el verano anterior. Eso ha venido aprendiendo desde los trece. Y claro que hubiese dado lo que fuese por negarlo. Más era inútil. No fue él quien le empujó a ir más allá. No fue él quien lo hizo sentir vivo. No fue él el indicado, simplemente. HaruRin; MakoHaru unilateral.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Advertencias:** se ubica en el episodio seis de Free! ES. Es un _HaruRin_.

* * *

— **D**ime Mako-chan, ¿por qué de pronto tuviste tanto interés en competir con Haru-chan? —le cuestionó Nagisa, sin malas intenciones o con el propósito de molestarle.

Makoto quiso responderle, aunque para él la pregunta estuvo mal formulada. Él no lo vio así. Porque no es que quisiera ganarle a Haruka en la carrera, nada de eso; e incluso nadando con todas sus fuerzas sabía que no haría mucha diferencia en el resultado. No, a final de cuentas no lo hizo para competir contra Haruka.

Fue por Rin. Todo tuvo que ver con Rin Matsuoka.

Y es que le gustaría sentirse un poco más alegre al verlos nadar, en carriles seguidos y esforzándose en vencer al contrario, también. Más la interrogante de Nagisa prevaleció, junto a sus propias divagaciones al respecto.

— Creo que estaba celoso.

Esa era la pura verdad, trató de convencerse de ello.

El hecho de que mirara a Haruka avanzando más y más en la alberca debido a Rin —y no a él— era doloroso. Sentirse lejos de Nanase igual. Y a veces le daban ganas de no sonreír tan tranquilizadoramente y mostrar lo que sentía. Después de todo para Haruka todo era ser _libre, libre, libre_ ¿por qué él no podría librarse de sus ataduras? Nadie se lo había prohibido.

_Pero ¿por qué Mako-chan, qué razones tuviste?_

Nagisa no lo preguntó. Makoto no contestó.

Y sin embargo estaba ahí, ése intranquilo cuestionamiento, tan simple a la vez.

_Porque somos amigos. Los mejores amigos_.

¿Eso era todo? _No_. Ya lo sabía. Quizás desde que eran dos y no cinco y no rebasaban los diez años lo supo.

A Makoto le fascinaba la manera en que Haruka se zambullía y movía los brazos y piernas dentro del agua. Soñaba con la idea de hacerlo de la misma forma y estar a la par, siempre juntos. Todo apuntaba a ello. Haru tenía conflictos para socializar, nadie lo entendía mejor que él ¿cómo habrían de separarse?

_Pero _él _vino. _Él _apareció en la vida de Haru_.

Le motivó (sin ser consciente) a nadar con más velocidad, y más pasión. No, eso no había sido de ése modo. Haruka nadó por ésa época por Rin. Aunque la idea de unirse al club fue suya a Haru no le llamaba la atención, no hasta Matsuoka.

Makoto le conocía de toda la vida, y jamás le mostró ésa vista maravillosa. Sólo estando ellos dos tampoco habrían participado en un relevo, ni aunque conocieran a Nagisa poco tiempo después y a algún otro niño dispuesto a unírseles.

En ciertas ocasiones observó a Rin buscando a Haruka e insistiéndole tan tercamente con que formaran un equipo. En ciertas ocasiones apretó los puños hasta dolerle y los ojos le brillaron, ante las inminentes lágrimas que no llegó a derramar.

Rin se fue, tan deprisa como había aparecido. Y Makoto se sorprendió pensando que lo extrañaba, que sintiéndose desplazado o no Rin en verdad los había influido y que estaba mal haberse frustrado ante su llegada. Aun así, Haruka seguía a su lado. Le acompañaba a las prácticas y ganaron varios trofeos —todo sin Rin—.

Luego, un año después, Haruka dijo que abandonaría la natación. Sin darle explicaciones o la oportunidad de convencerle para que continuara.

Sólo un «ya perdí el interés» que no fue capaz de creerse, ni con el transcurso de los años.

Debió suponerlo. Debió considerar el hecho de que Rin estuviese involucrado con ésa acción tan repentina y desconcertante ya que, cómo no, se trataba del mismo Rin, aquel que les prometió mantenerse en contacto y no lo hizo y por el que Haruka solía lucir más indiferente para con los alrededores.

_Yo no soy Rin, soy Makoto. ¿No te basta Haru?, ¿no te basta con mi compañía y mis cuidados y mi aprecio por ti?_

Palabras que no saldrían de su boca. Angustia que fue ocultándose tras una eterna expresión suave y amabilidad al prójimo.

Haruka no le apartó. Siguieron almorzando y jugando con Ran y Ren, visitando acuarios, estudiando para los exámenes. Haruka nunca dejó de escucharle hablar, de asentir quedamente y de aceptar su mano cuando salía de la bañera. Y pese a que no nadaban, la presencia de Rin Matsuoka se difuminó lentamente (y eso le agradó a Makoto, pese a que fuese incorrecto o egoísta).

Aquello duró poco —cinco años, sólo cinco— pero lo valió. Cada segundo y minuto; y Makoto no querría que hubiese sido distinto si era el destino de Haruka reencontrarse con Rin otra vez y si debían volver los celos y la incomprensión.

_¿Está bien que Haru avance sin ti, a lado de Rin? ¿Lo está?_

No podía evitarse. Ni siquiera con una actitud agria Haru lo consideró un enemigo o alguien a quien preferiría ignorar. Y cuando descubrieron la historia completa, cuando Rin volvió a decir algo tan _insensato_ como darse por vencido las rodillas de Haruka flaquearon y no pudo sostenerse más.

_Si Rin cae Haru lo seguirá_.

Eso confirmó el verano anterior. Eso ha venido aprendiendo desde los trece.

Claro que saberlo le apretujó el corazón. Claro que hubiese dado lo que fuese por negarlo. Más era inútil.

Por eso que Nagisa le miró con un atisbo de compasión, de disculpas, y murmuró un «ya veo» antes de observar a Rin y Haruka salir de la piscina y al primero sonriéndole tan obvio, siendo que él le derrotó y que no debería mostrarse tan feliz por eso mismo (pero Rin irradió alegría, porque nadó con Haru, y eso le bastó).

Y al notar a Haruka regresando Makoto se vio dentro del agua. Estirando el brazo todo lo posible, procurando alcanzarle, y _fallando_ en el intento.

Admitiéndose que no fue él quien le empujó a ir más allá. No fue él quien lo hizo sentir vivo. No fue él el indicado, simplemente. Sólo un amigo con quien participó en relevos —y al que seguirá queriendo, fraternalmente—. Sólo su _mejor amigo_.

Era desconsiderado exigir más. Porque Haru fue bastante bueno, porque Haru no lo abandonó (y no valdría la pena torturarse a diario con "lo que pudo ser…") si ya se percató de lo obvio.

Rei, Nagisa y Gou bombardearon con felicitaciones a Haruka. Éste lo observó, especulando si se encontraba incómodo o qué. Negó, para tranquilizarlo, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Una ligeramente hiriente, más no repleta de tristeza. Quizás resignada.

_Perdí. Yo lo admití recién _se dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada todavía_ Perdí la competencia de doscientos metros, y la posibilidad de ser lo suficientemente digno para Haru. No. Sencillamente nunca tuve oportunidades contra Rin. Pero_…

La herida sanaría. Tarde o temprano. Y le terminaría valiendo lo cliché que se escuchará soltando un «Si Haru es feliz yo lo seré» si será cierto, tan cierto como que en ése nado Haruka lo reconoció por _una vez_, una vez en tanto tiempo por lo que no se permitiría más arrepentimientos al momento de salir del lugar, ni celos.

Lo tomó del hombro, con delicadeza, y le sonrió más sinceramente.

— Gracias por lo de hoy. En serio. Muchas gracias.

Cavilando que ésa lágrima que se le escapó fue la prueba de que su momentánea historia existió, aunque breve.

_¿Está bien que Haru avance sin ti, a lado de Rin? ¿Lo está?_

— No fue nada, Makoto —dijo, y acto seguido vio en derredor, buscándolo, como lo había previsto. Y no dolió. No tanto—. Es bueno que te encuentres bien.

_Sí_.

— ¿Haru, te gustaría ir con Rin un rato? No nos escasea el tiempo.

La pregunta sobró, por supuesto. Sobraría siempre.

Lo acompañó y se despidieron de Rin, notando ésa desapercibida expresión de calma y satisfacción que Haruka tuvo el resto de la tarde.

«Y dime Mako-chan, ¿por qué de pronto tuviste tanto interés en competir con Haru-chan?»

Makoto cerró los ojos.

(Para dejarlo ir.

Y que fuese a donde le apeteciera, que se volviera _libre_.

Pues a fin de cuentas no era él quien le había conquistado. Ni tampoco aquel apasionado y cautivador escarlata que se movía cual fiero tiburón.)

_He perdido_.

* * *

**Yo no sé cómo lo lleven los demás, a mí Makoto no me desagrada. Y esto **_**no**_** es bashing. El significado de su sonrisa al admitir en voz alta su derrota y la petición de que compitieran me han perseguido desde el miércoles. Claro, el cap. entero estuvo embarrado de MakoHaru, no lo niego. No obstante, creo que su trasfondo es muy triste (gracias a Tumblr y sus argumentos pro HaruRin/RinHaru). Y así surgió este shot *huye***


End file.
